


Coffee Mornings

by trinitysaleen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Sickness, taeil gets sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinitysaleen/pseuds/trinitysaleen
Summary: Johnny always awakes to the smell of coffee and a smiley boy with an undercut.





	Coffee Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> ft. sick Taeil

Johnny needs a roommate. 

He’s a Junior in college, working a job that doesn’t pay him enough, and living on his own without any help from his parents back in America. So yes, having a flatmate to help pay bills would be great. 

The apartment is nice. Nice enough to satisfy Johnny’s boujee needs but not as nice as Lee Taeyong’s apartment uptown on the top floor. Still, the apartment has granite counters in the kitchen and bathrooms, unlimited hot water and amazing air conditioning. 

Johnny makes sure to mention these things when offering his spare room in the apartment. 

A week after putting up a flyer (Johnny swears he thinks he’s living in the 20th century), a guy with soft black hair, an undercut and no taller thanJohnny’s long time friend Ten appears at his doorstep. 

He has a cute smile and that alone is what motivates Johnny to letting the male move into his house. Sure, not really the best judgment but Johnny did make sure to ask him his habits and how often he went out. 

So, within another long week Taeil is moved in and settled in the room right next to Johnny’s. 

They get along well. Not really arguing but slight disagreements here and there with light air. Never anything serious. 

They cook together, eat meals together and even start riding to classes together. By the next month, anywhere Taeil is going, Johnny’s probably tagging along and vice versa. 

Taeils a pretty good flatmate. He’s always putting in his two cents (not only with rent which he has absolutely no problem paying) and he even goes the extra mile to make Johnny coffee every single morning. 

“Johnny,” Johnny lifts his head to the soft sound of Taeils voice. He squints his eyes, trying to focus and adjust to the new lighting at the same time. 

Taeils standing at his door, two mugs in his hand and soft smile on his face. He’s still in his night clothing, one of Johnny’s hoodies making a guest surprise. The hood over his head and long sleeves making holding the mugs difficult. 

He looked absolutely adorable. 

“Hmm?” Johnny hums, perching himself up onto his elbows to get a better look at the older male. 

Sometimes Johnny really couldn’t believe that Taeil was older than him considering his shorter height and how adorable he is. 

“You have class soon and your coffee's getting cold. Wake up, there’s breakfast in the kitchen.” He places the mug onto Johnny’s dresser and gives him a quick toothy smile then he’s gone. 

Johnny’s heart flutters but he does as told. In less than a minute, he’s awake and in the kitchen with his mug in his hand. Taeil sits at the island in front his laptop. He glances up when Johnny walks in and smiles like he always does. 

Johnny swears Taeil is never not smiling. Besides when he’s being a meme. Which even then, he has a smile on his face. 

“Morning,” Johnny greets first. He takes a piece of bacon from Taeils plate and pops it in his mouth. Despite the fact that there’s a perfectly fine plate of bacon for himself beside Taeils own. 

Taeil playfully scolds him with a light hit to his shoulder. He dismisses the act with the smallest of smiles but Johnny still sees it. 

“Thanks for the coffee.” He continues and before he even knows what he’s doing, Johnny’s planting a kiss onto Taeils cheek like they’re a married couple. Taeil doesn’t seem to hate it though as he blushes. He ducks his head and pulls the hood down to cover his face. 

There isn’t much talking that morning. Just Johnny saying goodbye to Taeil then he’s off to class. 

Johnny returns that afternoon and after a quick lunch, he’s in bed scrolling through his phone. Taeil walks into his room after an hour and just collapses onto Johnny’s bed, sighing at the intense amount of comfort he feels immediately. 

Johnny chuckles without looking away from his phone. “You good there, bud?” He peers over the side of the phone to see a small figure in fetal position at the foot of his bed. Johnny grins. 

Taeil groans. “No. My ex boyfriend Sicheng invited me to go get dinner with his new boyfriend Yuta and I really don’t wanna go.” Johnny sits up. He’s never heard about this ‘Sicheng’ and to say that he’s intrigued is the least. 

Taeil and Johnny were always up front about everything including their sexuality. And the fact that Johnny had a big blue, pink and yellow flag behind his bed wasn’t really hiding anything. But still this news about this boyfriend is more or less surprising to Johnny. 

“Just tell him you can’t go.” Taeil shakes his head and slightly looks up from the position he’s in. 

“I can’t. Sicheng is stubborn and will make me go regardless.” 

Johnny nodded and decided to go back to his mindless scrolling. 

“Come with me, please.” 

 

Later that week Johnny is wearing a grey suit jacket with sheer covering and a green button up underneath. His darkened red hair is combed to the side messily to make everything look “sexily effortless” as Taeil described it. 

Said male is sat on Johnny’s bed wearing a dark purple sweater and black pants, green button up under the sweater that he wore to make him and Johnny look more ‘coupley’. 

They leave their apartment within the next 5 minutes and return 3 hours later. It's now 11 PM and Taeil is tipsy, cold and tired. 

Johnny himself had 3 glasses of champagne and one large glass of red wine but he handled alcohol way better than his tiny flatmate. 

“Taeil, I need you to work with me here.” Johnny strains as he tries getting Taeil into the apartment. He enters the password into the keypad and literally drags Taeil into the house. With much difficulty, Johnny makes it to Taeils room. “Okay, change or whatever. I’m going to bed.” 

Johnny’s walking out the door when he stops to a mumbling Taeil. “No. Stay, please. Cuddles.” Johnny chuckles but nods. He removes his jacket and shirt, walking to his room briefly to change into more comfortable clothing.

By the time he returns, Taeil is wearing the same hoodie from earlier that week without anything else. He lays under the covers, blankets pulled up to his chin and a satisfied smile on his reddened face. Taeil pulls the blanket back for Johnny and instantly becomes the little spoon. 

They sit in silence for a few. Then Taeil speaks. 

“Did you enjoy the dinner?” Johnny hums and plays with the strings of his own hoodie. 

“Yeah. Sicheng’s a funny guy. And Yutas pretty chill too.” This time Taeil hums. “And that wine was fucking amazing.” Taeils laughs. “You know it’s true! That’s why you had 5 fuckung glasses!” 

Comfortable silence follows the light teasing. 

“Thanks for coming to dinner with me. I hope we can do more things like that often.” Johnny smiles at Taeils statement, pressing a kiss on the back of Taeils neck. “Goodnight, Johnny.” 

“Night, Taeil.” 

 

Johnny awakes, confused why he doesn’t smell the usual scent of strong coffee. He hears retching, instantly standing to his feet and approaching the en suite bathroom. Hunched over the toilet is Taeil, no longer wearing Johnny’s sweatshirt and now only in his briefs. 

He looks exhausted and drained, from the way his shoulders are hunched over to the thin layer of sweat that covers his paler-than-usual skin. 

“Taeil. Hey,” Johnny walks into the bathroom and sits beside his hyung. He rubs his back soothingly, ignoring the smell of alcohol and vomit and only focusing on helping Taeil. 

Even if the rubbing doesn’t help, it does coax Taeil a little and calms his rapid heartbeat. 

“Go get in my bed. I’ll go get you water and something light on the stomach, m’kay?” Taeil weakly nods and wipes the tears from his eyes that formed from the force of emptying his stomach. 

40 agonizing minutes later, Taeil is slowly eating homemade chicken noodle soup with a glass of water on the side next to Johnny who’s sipping his own coffee. The beverage wasn’t as good as the ones Taeil made, but it’ll do. He could make do with this until Taeil was back on his feet, properly.

As he watched over Taeil, Johnny called Sicheng and asked him if he had gotten sick from the food last night. The blonde male replied no, but he did mention that Yuta wasn’t feeling that well this morning. Yuta and Taeil both had shrimp alfredo. So their sickness was a result of the restaurants preparing of the meal. They discussed suing, but that was too dramatic and they would rather just get something free in return. 

After a quick goodbye and thanks as well as “get well”s, Sicheng and Johnny ended their call to return the need of their friend/boyfriend.

“Johnny,” Taeil groaned, rolling over onto his back in the bed. Johnny looked over from his desk, adjusting his glasses. “I–i’m gonna.” Johnny was on his feet in a split second, trash bag in his hand and held in front Taeils face. He looked away at the sound of retching, only turning back when Taeil groaned and a soft thud came from the mattress. 

“Make. It. Stop. Please~” Johnny’s heart clenched and he softly looked at Taeil, murmuring a ‘i’ll try my best, tae’. He walked into the kitchen and came back with chewable Pepto Bismol tabs, placing two onto Taeils tongue then going back to his desk. 

The elder slept the rest of the day, awakening every hour or so to vomit until the only thing coming out was clear liquid. Still then his body wasn’t done as he repeated the act 5 more times. 

It was 2 AM now. Taeil hadn’t awoken in the last 2 hours and Johnny was sure that he could go to sleep now without having to watch Taeil and make sure he was fine. 

He made himself a pallet on the floor and slept soundlessly. 

 

The familiar warm smell of coffee greeted Johnny as soon as his eyes opened. He sat up, looking at the now empty bed and standing to his feet at the sight. 

Taeil was in the kitchen, one of Johnny’s sweatshirts on his body like usual but instead of the black one he always wore, he was clad in a white Adidas one. 

“What’s up with you and my sweatshirts?” Johnny chuckled, voice still raspy from sleep. 

“They’re comfortable and make me look cute.” Taeil’s voice was raspier, rawer and sounded way worse than Johnny. Which makes sense considering the predicament he was placed in not even 8 hours ago. 

Johnny chuckles and approaches the smaller, ruffling his hair softly. “Like that’s even possible.” 

Taeil blushes. Johnny melts. 

Without any further words, Taeil hands Johnny his coffee and sits at the table. 

“How’re you feeling?” Taeil hums, tapping against his glass of water that would usually be a cappuccino of his own. 

“Better. Way better. But my mouth still taste likes vomit and my throat hurts so fucking bad. But still better.” Johnny nods, mumbling a ‘good’. “Can we do nothing today? Just… Weekly Idol and cuddling?” 

Johnny had thought that the cuddles were just an ‘i’m cold and tipsy’ or ‘i’m throwing up and need comfort’ thing which could possibly be true. This could even possibly be an ‘i’m not sick anymore but still need comfort’ thing. Didn’t matter as long as it was a ‘thing’. 

So he nodded and they began their day. They binge watched Weekly Idol until their cheeks hurt from laughter and eyes hurt from squinting at cringe worthy moments. They cuddled until Johnny’s arm was falling asleep and that resulted in Taeil laying on Johnny’s chest while the American laid on his back and slept. 

They talked until Taeil needed to chug two bottles of water to hydrate himself so they could talk more. 

And a new addition to their friendship was added. 

Kisses. 

It happened first purely at random. Taeil was giggling at the hosts when he turned back to Johnny, about to talk about what had just happened when he was greeted with a peck on the lips. 

Taeil had told Johnny that his breath probably smelled like throw up considering he had only used Listerine and drunk coffee. But Johnny reassured him. 

Then they kissed all day. Just small pecks here and there. Nothing too big. 

But it was still kisses.

 

From that day forward, Taeil greeted Johnny with coffee in the morning. Johnny thanked him with a kiss. And they continued their day. 

 

Oh, and they ended up getting a free dinner at the restaurant with bottomless glasses of champagne.


End file.
